Harry Potter and the Order of the Dragon
by A Brick Wall
Summary: Slight AU. A second prophecy was created shortly after Harry's birth which leads him to sharing a Soul Bond with not one, but three witches. Starts towards the end of CoS. Harry/Multi Bond. Some OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or any associated properties This is going to be a Harry/Multi pairing fic.**

_Italics = mind speak_

Chapter 1

It was a warm night in early August when James and Lilly Potter, Lord and Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House Potter brought their son, Harry home from St. Mungo's where he was born only a week ago. The Potter's close friends and family were gathered in Potter manor in eastern Wales that night, many meeting the newest Potter for the first time. Harry was being handed off from guest to guest, never held by anyone for more than a few minutes. The happy mood in the room was broken after Elizabeth Potter, Harry's paternal grandmother handed him off to another. Her eyes seemed to cloud over and she began to speak in a deep and raspy voice.

** "The Champion of Light shall be bound to three. Together their love shall purge the darkness and they shall reclaim the mantle of the dragon. **

Nearly all of the guests were staring at Elizabeth. Looks of shock were on everyone's face. There had never been a seer in the Potter family before. Many wondered what this prophecy meant. After the death of James and Lilly, the prophecy was all but forgotten to most of the guest that night. It would be many years until it was brought up again.

* * *

_**12 years later….**_

Harry sank to his knees exhausted. He had just slain the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. The Wound on his arm from the basilisk fang on his arm had been healed by Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. He had used the fang to destroy the diary of Tom Riddle. The diary gave an unearthly scream when Harry plunged the Fang into it in order to save Ginny Weasley. He made his way over to where Ginny was laying on the cold stone floor. Noticing that she still hadn't awoken, he began to shake her.

"Come on Ginny don't be dead." He pleaded "please don't be dead." Suddenly, He remembered a muggle story from his days in primary school. In the story the price had awoken the sleeping princess by kissing her. He leaned over Ginny and gently kissed her on her lips. As he kissed her the chamber began to fill with a soft golden light that seemed to be coming from Harry and Ginny. As he ended the kiss, Ginny's eyes shot open.

"Harry! It wasn't me! The diary made me do it I swear!" she cried.

"Shh, it's alright Ginny it's all over now." Harry said as he pulled Ginny into a hug

"_Thank Merlin he doesn't think I've turned dark." _

"I would never think you've turned dark Ginny." Harry said

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ginny asked

"Didn't you just say that I didn't think you would turn dark?" Harry asked

"No I… I thought it." Ginny said warily

Before Harry could respond He heard Ginny say his name but her mouth didn't move.

"How is this possible?" Harry asked

"I don't know." Ginny Replied "I've never heard of anything like this before."

"Maybe we can ask someone when we get out of here?" Harry suggested. They made their way back to the castle with the help of Fawkes. When they landed Ron took Lockhart to the hospital wing while Harry and Ginny made their way to Dumbledore's office. Before they climbed the steps Ginny spoke to harry using their new connection.

"_Harry, before we go in there I don't think we should tell Dumbledore about this." _Ginny said

"_Are you sure Gin? Maybe he can help us."_

"_Yes I'm sure." _Ginny replied blushing.

"Uh did I say something wrong?" harry asked when he saw her face.

"No Harry, you just called me Gin." She said with a smile.

Harry vaguely remembered Ron telling him that she hated it when people calledher Gin.

"Oh I'm sorry." Harry apologized

"Actually I kinda like it when you say it." She said. "But only you."

Harry pulled her into a one armed hug before he opened the door. If that had happened when they first met, Ginny was sure she would have fainted. Now Hugging Harry felt better than flying on a broom to Ginny. They were both pulled into a bone crushing hug by her mother when she saw them enter the office.

After the meeting in Dumbledore's office Harry and Ginny were sent to the hospital wing to be checked over by Madame Pomfrey. On the way there they managed to trick Mr. Malfoy into freeing Dobby by handing him the diary's remains with a sock stuffed inside. Dobby had been ecstatic after Harry had offered him the chance to work for Harry. Upon reaching the hospital wing, they were put into neighboring beds so Madame Pomfrey could examine them. She had barely begun examining Harry when her face paled. She began to examine Ginny when she suddenly stopped.

"I need to tell the headmaster about this." She said to herself but it was loud enough for Ginny to hear.

"NO!" Ginny basically yelled "Not him."

Harry could feel the fear coming from Ginny at the mention of Dumbledore but couldn't understand where it was coming from.

"What about McGonagall?" Harry said in an attempt to calm Ginny.

"Alright Harry." Ginny said "Please Madame Pomfrey, can you get Professor McGonagall?

The Medi-witch nodded and left to retrieve the professor. In the meantime, Harry decided to ask Ginny about her reaction to Dumbledore.

"It's just that he's supposed to be this great wizard but he didn't do anything to help us." Ginny explained "He had to have some sort of idea about what was going on. Any further discussion was ended by the arrival of Professor McGonagall.

"Now Poppy what is so important?" McGonagall asked.

"Look" Madame Pomfrey said cast a diagnostic charm on both Harry and Ginny. Under the spell it appeared that the two students were connected by a beam of golden light.

"Are they cleared to leave?" McGonagall asked.

"They're both fine because of this bond." She replied.

"I need the two of you to come with me now" she commanded. Harry and Ginny both followed her to her office next to the transfiguration classroom.

"Now before we get started, what Poppy saw on those scans was a soul bond between the two of you. Are either of you familiar with them?" Harry had never heard of them before, but Ginny had. Most children who grew up in magical households had heard of them. Many were convinced that they were nothing more than fairy tales.

"But those are just stories right?" Ginny asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I'm afraid not Miss Weasley" McGonagall replied.

"Uh not to be rude, but what is a soul bond anyway?" Harry asked

"Well Mr. Potter, A soul bond is an ancient and very powerful form of magic." Minerva started "essentially it's the fusing of souls belonging to two soul mates. According to the legends, you'll be able to communicate telepathically, share memories, feel each other's emotions, and share your magical cores."

"What!? Ginny and I are soul mates? " Harry asked. He hadn't expected to hear that.

"Yes Mr. Potter, In fact you two are more than just soul mates, the bond is recognized as a marriage between you and Miss Weasley, or should I say Mrs. Potter?" Harry was shocked to hear this but he wanted to make sure Ginny okay

"_Of course Harry, I've always dreamed of marrying you eventually now we know it was meant to be."_ Ginny replied comforting Harry. His discomfort had vanished with Ginny's statement.

"There's something else you need to be aware of." Minerva said. "You might not know this, but I was close to your parents." She withdrew a small vial from her desk." This is a memory from the night your parents brought you home." She got up and opened a cabinet in the corner of her office. "This is a pensieve, all the professors have one. It lets you view memories like this one." She emptied the vial into the basin. "This memory contains a prophecy from your grandmother, I want you both to view it.

The couple pulled their heads out of the basin after a few minutes. Harry wasn't sue he could take any more surprises that day. He still had tears on his face from seeing his parents.

"Professor, do you think I'm really think I'm the one in that prophecy?" Harry asked

"I do Harry, and that Ginny is one of the three mentioned." McGonagall replied. "You seem to be taking this whole situation well for someone just found out he's going to be married to not just one, but three different people."

"I figure there's no point fighting it if it's meant to be, but I wonder who the other two will be." Harry asked

"I'm not sure Harry you might not know until the bond is formed with them. Now I think I've taken up enough of your time, but I would strongly recommend telling your parents about the bond but I'd keep the other part a secret for now. McGonagall said. The couple thanked her for helping explain what the bond was. The two left her office hand in hand and headed back towards Gryffindor tower.

**A/N So there's the first Chapter. The next one will cover the events of **_**Prisoner of Azkaban**_** and will have the other two bondings in it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks to everyone who followed this story or put it on their favorites. I honestly didn't expect so many people to follow this story. I hope you stick with it as I continue to write it. I know the books didn't mention anything about Cho's parents so I decided that she was raised by a single parent.**

**I still don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2

_Italics = mind speak_

_**Bold Italics = spells**_

The ride back to King's Cross went smoothly for the newly bonded couple. Harry and Ginny had a compartment all to themselves. During the trip they were visited by a few of Ginny's roommates who came to say goodbye before they left the train for the summer holiday. Before they knew it, the Hogwarts Express arrived in London. Harry said good bye to Ron and Hermione, and was about to say good bye to Ginny when she pulled him into a kiss. She held the kiss for a few moments before breaking it. Looking at her brothers, Ron's face was as red as his hair, the twins were grinning mischievously, and Percy was pretending not to pay attention.

"_Promise me you'll leave if it gets bad." _Ginny said.

"_Of course Gin." _Harry replied. And with that they went their separate ways for the summer. Making his way into the Muggle part of the station, He noticed his relatives standing by themselves near the entrance. As soon as Vernon mentioned to Harry that Marge would be staying with them, Harry knew that his summer wasn't going to be easy.

When the Weasleys returned to the Burrow, Molly and Arthur announced that Mr. Weasley had won the Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw and that they were using the extra money to visit Bill in Egypt. Ginny knew that meant that Harry wouldn't be able to visit this summer.

"_Don't worry Gin, I'll be okay. I know that you've been missing Bill. If I need to, I can always stay at the Leaky Cauldron until you get back."_ Harry reassured. As the rest of the Weasleys got up to pack their belongings, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly asked to speak with Ginny alone in the living room.

"Ginny, you should know that Minerva spoke to as earlier today about you and Harry." Mr. Weasley started

"Did she tell you everything?' Ginny asked nervously.

"If you're talking about the prophecy that Harry's grandmother said, then yes."

"I was shocked at first but something about it just feels right." Ginny said.

"I was shocked at first as well. But your father pointed out that the others would be family as well, and Weasleys never turn their back on family." Molly Stated. Ginny got up and hugged her parents. She then when upstairs to pack her things and tell Harry about that conversation with her parents.

* * *

**A few months later….**

This year had seemed like it was going to be better than last year but between the Dementors on the train and Sirius Black breaking into the school on Halloween, Harry was sure a "normal" year included several life threating situations. Harry was tossing and turning in his bed in Gryffindor tower. It was the night before the first Quidditch game of the year. Tomorrow Gryffindor would be playing against Ravenclaw tomorrow afternoon. Harry was feeling a great amount of unease and couldn't explain what the cause was.

"_Harry try and calm down." _Ginny said through the bond.

"_I Can't Gin. I feel like something big is about to happen."_ Harry replied.

"_We'll worry about it later. Now get some rest or you'll fall asleep in the middle of the match."_

"_Yes dear"_ Harry sent back jokingly.

**Meanwhile at the Ministry…..**

In a dark room somewhere deep inside the Ministry of Magic a short cloaked figure entered an empty room used by the Aurors to hold high risk prisoners. Already waiting in the room were two Dementors. The hooded figure spoke to the Dementors in a sickly-sweet voice.

"Go after the girl. Show her mother what happens when she crosses her superiors." The Dementors silently left the room and the hooded figure left with a smile on her face. ON the way back to the lift she scoffed at the idea that members of the Ministry of Magic could possibly be corrupt. Once the investigation start to lead to Minister Fudge, she knew she had to nip it in the bud.

The first weekend in November meant the start of the Quidditch season at Hogwarts. Gryffindor was winning 100-90 against Ravenclaw. The weather wasn't cooperating as it was cold and rainy making it nearly impossible to locate the Snitch Harry had been circling the pitch when he spotted the Snitch hovering near the Ravenclaw's goalposts. As soon as he dove towards them he noticed that the Ravenclaw's seeker, Cho Chang had already begun her own dive and was a broom length ahead. As the two seekers neared the goalpost the snitch shot straight up. Cho and Harry pulled up but then Harry heard Ginny

"_Harry look out behind you!"_ Ginny warned him as a Bludger nearly struck him in the back. He managed to avoid it but he had to break off of his climb. As soon as the Bludger went by him, he began to climb again. Cho had managed to pull away from Harry and disappeared into the clouds. Thankfully for harry his Nimbus 2000 was much faster than her Comet 260 in straight line speed. As he closed in on Cho his goggles began to frost over. He knew Dementors were nearby and he drew his wand. He thought he saw one coming at him and was about to cast a Patronus when he realized that it was blue. Cho had fallen off of her broom and was falling towards the ground. Behind her were two Dementors that shot past Harry Ignoring him completely. Harry knew he had to make a choice either save Cho or go after the snitch. He pulled back hard on his broom a dove towards Cho and the Dementors. He quickly caught up with the Dementors. Casting a Patronus using the memory of his and Ginny's first kiss to power it. The Dementors shrieked and fled leaving Cho by herself. Harry knew he didn't have much time left he caught Cho by the waist, she was unconscious from the attack. Harry tried to pull up but he didn't have enough altitude left. He twisted his body to shield Cho from the impact and as he was about to hit the ground he swore he heard some cast a spell. He felt his body hit the ground with less force than he was expecting, but it was still hard enough to knock him out.

Cho awoke a few hours later. She recognized that she was in a private room in the hospital wing. She tried to sit up in the bed she was placed in when she felt a weight across her stomach. Looking for the source of the weight she noticed that the bed was larger than the usual size and that she wasn't alone. In the bed with her was Harry Potter. She let out a small gasp at the sight of Harry's arm laying across her.

"Don't worry Cho, it's okay" a voice next to her said. She didn't realize that Ginny was sitting in a chair next to the bed

"It's not what it looks like Ginny!" Cho exclaimed defensively. Before Ginny could respond, the sound of footsteps approaching drew their attention away. Professors Flitwick and McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey approached the three students.

"Miss Chang we need to explain to you as to why you and Mr. Potter are in the same bed." Madame Pomfrey said. The three adults explained that Cho's soul was damaged by the Dementor attack and that Harry had saved her. They also told her that a Soul Bond between her and Harry had formed and that she needed to be in physical contact with him in order to heal her. They were told that they should be cleared to leave in the morning. After answering a few questions, the professors left in order to contact Cho's mother.

'I'm sorry Ginny' Cho said not making eye contact with Ginny.

"What for?" Ginny asked

"For taking Harry away from you. I've seen how much he cares for you."

"Trust me Cho you didn't take him away."

"But you heard them, Harry and I have a Soul Bond. That means we're married." Cho said sadly

"I know that." Ginny replied calmly.

"But how can you stay so calm knowing that I'm married to your boyfriend?"

Ginny just smiled a reached out through the Bond. She felt the connection with Cho, although it was weaker than her connection with Harry, she sent her a message.

"_Because Harry's not just my boyfriend, he's my Husband also."_ Cho's eyes grew to the size of saucers at both Ginny's statement and that she said it without moving her mouth. Ginny explained how all three of them shared a bond and explained the contents of the prophecy. Cho and Ginny felt Harry awaken a few minutes later and he was greeted by a deep kiss from Cho who thanked him for saving her life and told him that she was one of the three the prophecy spoke of. The three spent the rest of the time talking about Quidditch until it was time for Ginny to Leave in order for her to make it back to Gryffindor Tower before curfew. As harry and Cho settled down to sleep a golden glow filled their room.

It was early on Sunday morning when Harry and Cho awoke in the hospital wing. As they got up and out of bed the doors opened up and in walked Ginny, McGonagall and an older Asian woman. Erika Chang, Cho's mother worked for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as a special investigator.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I was afraid we would have to peel you off of the pitch after that stunt." McGonagall said

"Uh professor, what happened after I fell? I just remember feeling cold and then blacking out." Cho asked.

"Mr. Potter caught you as you fell but his dive was too steep. Professor Flitwick and I casted Arresto Momentum to slow your fall." McGonagall explained.

"Why didn't Professor Dumbledore do anything?" Cho's mother asked.

"Albus was away from the school on business." McGonagall said "Now I'm sure the four of you need some time to talk about what happened." With that Minerva left the hospital wing.

"So Mum..." Cho started avoiding eye contact.

"Don't worry Cho, Ginny here explained everything to me. I'm not sure how to feel about this. It's just that yesterday I didn't expect to hear that my 14 year old daughter was married thanks to some prophecy. I suppose that I can handle this as long as you don't make me a grandmother anytime soon." The three students blushed at her statement. The four of them spent most of the morning talking until Mrs. Chang had to leave for work.

* * *

**A few weeks later….**

Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his office. Last night Sirius Black had escaped before the dementors could kiss him. He had anticipated Cornelius Fudge's appearance when the news of Black's capture made it to the ministry but he didn't think that Amelia Bones would honestly take the word of three underage students towards Sirius' innocence. Sirius being pardoned could affect his plans for Harry negatively. While he could overrule any pardon as the Chief Warlock, he knew that risked alienating Harry. He sighed, anything involving Harry would need to wait. He needed to prepare for the next meeting of International Confederation of Wizards being held in a few days.

* * *

Harry had just left the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, for once he was looking forward to the possibility of not having to return to the Dursley's this summer. He had just gotten the Marauder's Map back from Professor Lupin, who had been sacked when it was discovered that he was a werewolf. Pulling out the map he open it up and used it to look around the school. Ginny and Cho were on the shore of the Black Lake. They were probably having a "girl talk" so he decided to leave them alone and explore the castle. Since it was a Saturday the halls were mainly empty. He spent the next half an hour just wandering the halls when he heard the sounds of an argument on the ground floor near the transfiguration. Checking the map he saw two dots around the corner from where he was, Daphne Greengrass and Vincent Crabbe. Harry stopped at the corner and pressed himself against the wall in order to listen in.

"I said sod off Crabbe." Daphne said angrily.

"Didn't your Blood traitor parents teach you to never turn down a pure blood?" Crabbe said. Harry peaked his head around the corner just in time to see Daphne smack Crabbe across the face and drove her knee into his groin.

"Don't you ever talk about my family that way you pig" she said. She turned and made her way in Harry's direction. She had just reached Harry's spot when Crabbe got back up.

"YOU BITCH!" he roared "NOBODY DOES THAT TO ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! _**AVADA KEDAVRA!**_" Harry's body seemed to operate on its own as he dove out from his spot and tackled Daphne. As their bodies came into contact a golden glow surrounded them the unforgivable curse splashed against the glow and it disappeared when they hit the ground. In one swift motion Daphne's and Harry's wands were out.

"_**Incarcerous!"**_ Harry cast at Crabbe tying him up in ropes.

"_**Stupefy!" **_Daphne sent a stunner at Crabbe after Harry had bound him. Daphne got up and brushed the dirt off of her skirt. She was about to offer a hand to Harry to help him up when she heard voices.

"_Harry are you okay?"_ Daphne turned with her wand at the ready, she tried to locate the sound of the voice that sounded like Ginny Weasley.

"_Hold on help is on the way!" _A second voice said. Daphne was certain that it belonged to Cho Chang.

"Daphne are you alright?" Harry asked. She quickly turned to him a kept her wand trained on him.

"Potter, why am I hearing voices?" she asked Harry's eyes widened at the Slytherin's question. The first one to arrive was McGonagall since the incident took place near her classroom. Right behind her was Ginny and Cho.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Greengrass would you care to explain what happened?" McGonagall asked.

"It happened again Professor." Was all Harry said.

**This chapter was a pain to write. Originally I planned on splitting this chapter in two, but I figured that we'd get both of the remaining bonds out of the way so next chapter could start the bulk of the story. The next chapter will be out within the week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to the Harry Potter universe.**

**To everyone who has followed this story please read the note at the end. This Chapter isn't real heavy on the plot. it's meant as a set up for the summer. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Richard Greengrass sat in his study at Greengrass Manor with a glass of Firewhiskey. Earlier, he was at the Ministry of Magic for a session of the Wizengamot to vote on a new law restricting the rights of werewolves. He and several of the members had voted against it, but they lacked the numbers to block it. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a house-elf.

"Master a Mr. Lupin is here is see you." the elf said.

"Thank you Mindy" Richard said "Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

"Of course master." The elf said with a bow before disappearing. Lord Greengrass made his way downstairs to the manor's entrance hall.

"Remus my friend, I'm sure you've heard the news" he said. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more to stop that law."

"It's alright Richard, after a while you get used to it." Remus replied. "However I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the prophecy Elizabeth said that night?"

"The one about the Champion of Light being bound to three?" Richard asked wondering where Remus was going with this. "It's the only time both Alexandra and I have ever heard a prophecy in person. After what happened to James and Lilly, I assumed that Harry is the one the prophecy spoke of. But why bring this up now?"

"Because Daphne is one of the three" Remus said. He had expected Richard to explode at the news that his thirteen year old daughter was now married but his reaction was not one Remus could have anticipated.

Richard was laughing.

"I'm sorry Remus but if my father was here today he would be doing the same thing. Did you know he offered a marriage contract for Harry and Daphne to James?" This bit of News surprised Remus. "Both James and myself refused it. We thought that the two of them would grow up together and if they fell in love later we would accept the contract."

"Actually, that brings up the next thing I want to talk about." Remus started. "This term at Hogwarts, I noticed that Harry knew next to nothing about his parents."

"You mean that he has no idea that he could claim Head of House Potter?" Richard asked

Remus only nodded at his question. Any further conversation was cut off by the sound of the floo roaring to life.

"That must be Alexandra." Richard said "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Of course. You know I'd never pass on your wife's cooking." Remus said

* * *

It was Saturday morning at Hogwarts when Harry sleepily made his way into the Great Hall. Thanks to the bond Harry and the girls spent most of last night talking despite being in different dormitories. Both Ginny and Cho were surprised to learn that Daphne wasn't a Quidditch fan. Although Ginny had joked about it.

"It could be worse, she could've been a Cannons fan." Ginny said. The four of them hadn't fallen asleep until after midnight. Harry had sat down and started shoveling food onto his plate when a flurry of owls flew into the Great Hall. Many of them were carrying the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. Harry ignored the commotion until he heard Hermione gasp.

"Harry look!" She said as she handed him her copy. Harry's eyes widened at the headline.

**Sirius Black Pardoned!**

By Matilda Tibbets

**In a shocking turn of events, The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has issued a pardon to Sirius Black. Black, who earlier this year became the first wizard to escape from Azkaban, was originally imprisoned for the betrayal of The Potters and murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles on 1 November 1981.**

**New evidence has revealed that not only was Black innocent of this crimes but was never given a trial in the first place. Minister Fudge was unavailable for comment. **_**More on page 3**_

Harry was smiling at the idea that he might not have to return to the Dursley's. However his mood changed quickly when he felt Daphne's anger through the bond.

"_Daphne what's wrong?" _Harry asked.

"_Read page 5"_ Daphne said disgusted at what she had just read. Turning to page 5 he saw the article that Daphne read.

**Hogwarts Student Released**

By Frederick Winslow

**Early this morning a student who was arrested by Aurors was released. This student who will remain nameless due to his underage status was a third year student who was claimed to have attempted to use an Unforgivable on a fellow student. We here at the prophet have learned that the order came from Minister Fudge himself. When asked, Minister Fudge said "The idea that a third year student would know how to cast an Unforgivable is preposterous." The Hogwarts Board of Governors has said that the student will be reinstated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

"_How can they let Crabbe back in after what he tried?"_ Harry asked

"_I bet Malfoy Sr. had something to do with it"_ Ginny said.

Harry had finished eating breakfast and made to leave, when he was approached by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter if you've have nothing else to do today, would you and Miss Greengrass meet me by the Gryffindor common room?" She asked

"Of course Professor." Harry Said. After discussing it with the other they decided that all four of them would meet with McGonagall. As Harry left the Great Hall, he didn't notice the look he was getting from Ron. Since the incident in the Chamber, it seemed like Harry didn't have enough time for his other friends. He was aware of the bond between Harry and his sister but it seemed to get in the way of their friendship to Ron. Shrugging it off Ron turned back to his plate hoping it would work itself out.

* * *

The four bondmates were waiting outside the Fat Lady's portrait when Professor McGonagall approached them.

"I'm sure you've all read the news about Mr. Crabbe's return." She said as opened the portrait. She led them into the Gryffindor common room. She stopped just inside the room, standing next to a bust of Godric Gryffindor.

"Courage and Valor." She said to the bust and a door appeared out of the wall next to her." This door leads to Gryffindor's Private Quarters. I've instructed the house-elves to bring your belongings here Miss Greengrass. You'll be staying here from now on." She said to all four of them. "This should prevent any retribution where we can't help you. Before I go, Harry this came for you." She reached into her robes and pulled out an official looking envelope bearing the seal of Gringotts. "I thought it would be better for you to open this in private." She said handing him the envelope.

The door that appear in the common room opened to a small flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs was a formal looking dining room. The room was designed in a similar manner to the Gryffindor common room. Several Large windows that stretched from floor to ceiling gave a spectacular view of the Quidditch pitch. There were two doors, one on the left and one on the right. The door on the right led to the master bedroom, complete with a king size four post bed in Gryffindor red and gold. Attached to the bedroom was a private bathroom with a bath similar to the one found in the prefects bathrooms. The door on the left in the dining room led to a private library and several guest rooms. Another door in the library had a sign over it indicating that it led to the Ravenclaw common room.

After touring their new quarters, Harry sat down at the dining room table and opened the letter from Gringott's.

**Mr. Potter**

**It's come to our attention at Gringotts through several sources that you were never informed of your status of Head of House Potter. We have arranged a meeting with your family's account director on Saturday 25 June at 9 A.M. You and your bondmates are allowed to bring one guest to this meeting. If there are any questions or concerns regarding this meeting please send an owl to our main branch in London.**

**Sincerely,**

**Girngotts Board of Directors**

"That's the day after we leave Hogwarts." Cho pointed out.

"There's no way Dumbledore will let me leave my relative's house that early into summer." Harry said

"It's simple we won't tell him." Daphne countered "And here's how we'll get you out of there. DOBBY!"

"Yes? Does Mistress Daphne need Dobby?" Dobby said as he popped into the room

"Yes Dobby, Can you get Harry to Diagon Alley without anyone knowing?" she asked

"Of course, Dobby will gladly help Harry Potter get away from his awful relatives." Dobby said

"Thanks Dobby" Harry responded relived that he could get away from the Dursley's, even if it was only for a few hours. After dobby left the group split up Harry and Cho went to go look for their friends while Ginny and Daphne stayed behind to settle in to their new quarters.

* * *

A few weeks later, the group found themselves onboard the Hogwarts Express. Harry was sitting in a compartment with Hermione, Ron, and Neville. Ron and Neville were busy with a game of Wizard's Chess and Hermione had her nose buried in a Transfiguration book. Harry got up and left the compartment claiming he needed to "Stretch his legs." He went down to the compartment where Ginny, Cho and some of their friends were using. Harry was introduced to their friends Luna Lovegood, who was a Ravenclaw in Ginny's year and Susan bones, a Hufflepuff in Harry's year and the niece of Amelia Bones. They were aware of the bond between Harry and the girls because of Luna's unusual ability to "see" certain types of magic.

"So you can see the bond between us?" Harry asked

"Of course, I thought the Nargles were up to some mischief, but then I realized there was no mistletoe nearby." Luna said.

The assemble group was joined by Daphne about an hour after Harry had joined them and spent the rest of the trip back to London Talking about the Quidditch World Cup being held over the summer. Before they knew it the Hogwarts Express had pulled into King's Cross. The group slowly disbanded, each making their way to their families. Harry made his way to the muggle part of the station where he saw his aunt and uncle standing near the entrance, probably wanting to avoid all of the witches and wizards and their "Freakishness" as Vernon called it. They didn't say anything as Harry approached them. They just silently made their way to Vernon's car and loaded Harry's trunk into the boot. The trip back to Number 4 Privet Drive took about an hour. Harry made his way up to the spare bedroom hoping that this summer would be better than most.

* * *

**A/N: So there's the end of third year. The next three chapters will cover the summer. Now for the important bit for readers and followers. I've been toying with an idea for this story and I'm Leaving the decision up to YOU. Basically there are two choices:**

**Option A- the pairing stays as Harry/Ginny/Cho/Daphne**

**OR**

**Option B- I add more to the pairing**

**However if you pick option B keep in mind that the final decision on who joins and how many is still up to me. Send a review or a PM with either A or B in it. Guest reviews will not be counted. The Deadline is by the posting of the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There was no clear winner with reviews coming out in favor of B while the PMers were in favor of A. Both Sides gave good reasons why and so I pick BOTH of them. How is that possible you ask? Simple, as I stated on my profile a couple of days ago, I have decide to keep the pairing as Harry/Ginny/Cho/Daphne for**_** this story.**_** For those of you who wanted to see a larger grouping, Check out my new story **_**Harry Potter and the Emerald Coven.**_** It's a time-travel Multi bond fic and will be posted in a couple of days.**

Ch.4

The morning of June 25 was a bright a sunny day in Little Whinging. Harry was up at 7 o'clock making breakfast for his relatives. Harry had already cleared his trip to Diagon Alley with his uncle who seemed grateful to have Harry and his freakish issues out of his hair for most of the day. Harry had mentally prepared for whatever today's meeting held in store for him. Daphne had told him that formal robes were required but their school robes would do for this meeting. Harry made a mental note to purchase some formal dress robes after they were done at Gringotts.

At half past eight, Harry called for Dobby to take him to Diagon Alley. Dobby and Harry appeared just outside the entrance to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. Pulling out his wand he tapped on the wall in the pattern Hagrid used back in his first year. The wall turned into an archway and Harry made his way down the street. He did his best to keep his head down and not draw any attention to himself. Soon he found himself approaching Gringotts. He saw his three bondmates standing outside on the steps of the bank. Standing with them was Bill Weasley. Harry made his way over to them had shook Bill's hand when he offered it.

"Good to see you Harry." Bill said. "It seems these ladies are waiting for you." Harry and the group went into the lobby and made their way over to the tellers. Harry recognized the goblin at the counter as Griphook, the goblin who helped him during the summer before his first year at Hogwarts.

"Hello Griphook, we're here for a meeting about my account." Harry said.

"You... you remember me Mr. Potter?" Griphook replied shocked

"Of course you helped me when I discovered I was a wizard." Harry replied confused.

"I'm sorry, you said something about a meeting?" Griphook asked regaining his composure.

"Yes we're here about my account."

"Of course, please wait a moment." Griphook said getting up and disappearing behind a door on the other side of the counter. Harry was confused at the goblin's reaction when his name was used. Daphne felt his confusion and answered his unspoken question.

"Harry don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong." Daphne reassured him.

"Most wizards don't bother to remember the names of the goblins who help them.' Bill added to the conversation. He was surprised that Harry had probably done more to change the goblin's perception of wizards unintentionally. A few minutes later Griphook reappeared a led the group deep into the bank to a conference room.

"Your account manager will be with you shortly Mr. Potter." Griphook said

"Thank You Griphook, Oh and please call me Harry."

"Of course….. Harry." Griphook said with a bow. Shortly after Griphook left, the door opened revealing a goblin holding a large folder."

"Lord Potter I'm Ragnok, your family's account manager." The goblin said. Bill and all three of his bondmates were surprised at the identity of the manager.

"_Harry he's the head of the bank and the King of the goblins" _All three had told him. Harry was more interested in the way he was addressed.

"I'm sorry but did you say Lord Potter?" Harry asked

"Yes, you are Harry James Potter, son of Lord James Potter and Lady Lilly Potter, Heads of the Noble and Most Ancient House Potter, are you not?" Ragnok asked in a gruff business-like manner.

"Well yes, but I didn't know about the title." Harry explained

"You should have been told about it long before now" Ragnok explained. "Now carrying on, earlier this month our records indicated that a bond with these three witches was created making you, in the eyes of the Goblin Nation, eligible to claim your full inheritance. This was met by an odd look from Harry

"Didn't I already claim it?"

"No, that was your trust vault set up by your parents will" Ragnok said. It was odd to the goblin king that a noble lord was so ill-informed of his family's standing, but he had a good idea at who the guilty party was in this situation. "It appears as if there is something going on involving your account, How about you visit your family's ancestral vault while I have someone look into this. I have Griphook escort you down. How about we meet in an hour?"

* * *

The group returned to the lobby and proceeded to board a cart. The Cart went down deeper than anyone onboard had ever gone before. The dives the cart had made on the way down were enjoyed by everyone except Daphne since she wasn't a Quidditch fan. The cart had stopped at vault number 6. The vault door had the crest of the House of Potter on it, A Dragon, which Ginny had identify as a Welsh green, was perched on a shield with Lions and Eagles on it. Harry noticed that there was nowhere to insert a key.

"Um how do we open it?" Harry asked Griphook.

"It requires a drop of blood, just place your right hand on the seal." He instructed. Harry did this and he felt a sharp pain in his hand. The door started to glow red and opened. The vault's interior was the size of the Great Hall and several doors indicated that there were other rooms. Inside was mountains of Galleons and other family treasures. There were paintings, furniture, weapons, armor, and chest of jewelry. Entering the vault the group split up Harry made his way to the back of the vault while the girls and Griphook took a look at the chests containing jewels. In the first chest was several dozen different rings which Griphook identified as the Potter family wedding rings. Each girl picked a different ring out of the chest. Harry was busy inspecting the many swords that lined one of the walls of the vault when a flash of gold light distracted him. On his hand was a simple gold wedding band. He stopped and stared at it, confused at it. The girls felt his confusion through the bond and made their way over to him.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"It's just hit me, we're married, I mean I knew that but seeing this ring…" He trailed off "What if I'm terrible at this, what if you don't want to be bonded to me. I mean we've never even been on a date with any of you."

"Harry remember what McGonagall told us" Cho said "This is meant to be so don't worry, even if you are terrible at this we got plenty of time to get better. Now I believe you have something to do." She said as each girl held out the ring they had picked. Harry took each ring and dropped to a single knee.

"Ginny will you marry me?"

"Of course Harry" she said as harry placed the ring on her finger, a flash of light came from the ring as it automatically sized itself to Ginny's finger. Harry then turned to Cho

"Cho will you marry me?"

"Yes Harry" she said. The ring Cho picked had a similar effect to Ginny's. Finally he turned to Daphne.

"Daphne will you marry me?"

"I don't know, I'll have to ask my Husband." She said drawing laughs from the group. "Of course I will"

After the proposals the group continued to look around, after nearly an hour the group made their way back to the cart. Griphook was holding a large book and a silver key.

"Master Ragnok suggested that you take these, this book is the Potter family spellbook and this is a portkey to Potter Manor. Master Ragnok thought you would want to visit your ancestral home after your meeting."

The group had made their way back to the conference room and found Ragnok waiting for them.

"Good you're back. While you were gone I had someone look into your parent's will." He said producing an envelope. He gave a copy to Harry. "Every time a noble family's will is read, a copy is sent to Gringotts. However your parents will was sealed until you could legally claim adulthood."

"But who would seal a noble family's will?" Daphne asked

"Not many, in fact the only two who could were the only witnesses at the reading." Ragnok explained Harry looked at the report, one name was unfamiliar and was Harry was all too familiar with.

Minister Millicent Bagnold and Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore was there?" Ginny asked

"Yes, in fact he was the one to change the time of the reading. But that's not the worst of this look at Section 2." The group turned to that section in the will. It discussed the issue of Harry's guardianship.

_In the event of our untimely demise, our son should be placed with the following people in this order:_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Frank and Alice Longbottom_

_Arthur and Molly Weasley_

_Richard and Alexandra Greengrass_

_Jean-Luc and Apolline Delacour_

_Edward and Andromeda Tonks_

_In addition to the rights as guardian, the sum of 50000 galleons shall be paid to the selected guardian. If none of these candidates are able to take Harry, Those assembled at the reading of this will shall decide on a suitable replacement. Under no circumstances is Harry to be placed with Vernon and Petunia Dursley._

"Who are the Delacours?" Harry asked.

"They're a noble family from France. They along with the Potters have long been allies of the goblins. In fact, both families are responsible for helping to set up this bank." Ragnok said. Harry wondered why he never heard about this before now. "That's not the only thing, your parent's will clearly state that Peter Pettigrew was your parent's secret keeper." Ragnok said. "The facts all point to this, Dumbledore has breached the terms set by your parents last will and testament and withheld evidence in a very high profile case. However if we bring this before the Wizengamot, they would do nothing but if you did they might."

"How can I? I'm not a member." Harry said.

"Actually you are." Ragnok said as he handed a ring to Harry. The ring had a dragon engraved on it like the one on the vault door. "This is the Potter family ring presented to each Lord Potter when he takes his Wizengamot seats."

"Seats?!" Harry and his bondmates said in unison.

"Yes seats. Currently you Lord Potter hold three seats with a possible fourth. In addition to the Potter seat you also hold the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw seats with the Black family seat should your godfather not produce an heir."

"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?" Harry asked

"Yes you are also Lord Gryffindor but according to the terms set by Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, your wives are Lady Ravenclaws."

"How is that possible?" Cho asked "I thought Rowena Ravenclaw only had one Daughter?"

"No she and Godric were married by virtue of a soul bond, much like yourselves. They had two daughters, Victoria and Helena. It was decided that Victoria would carry the title of Gryffindor and Helena would do the same for Ravenclaw. Victoria went on to marry a wizard named Robert Potter and they settled in Wales. However when Helena died without an heir, Godric and Rowena decided that Robert and Victoria's male heirs would be the Heir of Gryffindor and female heirs would be the Heir of Ravenclaw. If only one child was born their spouse would take the other title until an appropriate heir was born. So you would keep the Gryffindor title until you had a son and the same for your wives if a daughter was born." Ragnok explained. Harry blushed at the mention of children, he was nowhere near ready to even think about children." However before you take those seats, you would have to register your bonds and designate which Lady shall hold what title."

"Is our bonds legal, I've never heard of anyone marrying more than once" Ginny asked

"Yes they are. Even if the bonds weren't there, Harry would have to take two wives, one to be Lady Potter and one to be Lady Black. Besides Harry qualifies for the Noble Lord Marriage Law of 1258."

"I've never heard of that law before." Bill said "what's it say?'

"Basically, if a noble lord doesn't have an heir when he claims his title, then he is allowed to marry multiple times in order to increase his chances to produce an heir. Now I take it you don't want to advertise your bonds just yet, am I right?" Griphook asked. Harry looked to his girls all three nodded in agreement. "Very well, we'll draw up the paperwork and hold it until we get authorization from you. Now which one of you shall be Lady Potter?' The three girls looked at each other. Using their bond the three of them discussed it. Somehow they were blocking harry from listening in. After a minute Daphne spoke up.

"We decided that Ginny will be Lady Potter and Cho will be Lady Black." Daphne said "Most likely the Greengrass title will pass to me since I don't have a brother and was married before my sister."

"Very well are there any other questions before we move on to your holdings?' Ragnok asked. Everyone was silent so Ragnok continued. "Now your account has roughly 1.3 billion galleons in it. With investments you gain about a quarter of million galleons a year. Since you can now access you ancestral vault, what shall we do with your trust vault? We could freeze its contents for any future children or we could combine it with your family's vault." Ragnok said.

"Hold it please." Harry asked.

"Of course." Ragnok said. "In addition to that you also own several properties. You already know about Potter Manor in Wales and the cottage in Godric's Hollow. You also own two summer homes, one in southern France and one in California, and a private island in the Mediterranean. All properties have portkeys located in your vault. If that's all I believe that wraps up our meeting for today. If there are any questions about your holdings please send me a letter addressed to me personally." Ragnok got up shook Harry's and the girls' hands.

It was about noon when they left the bank. After deciding that they would have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron before taking the portkey to Potter Manor. After a meal of Shepard's pie, butterbeer, and treacle tart. The group made their way to the alley's apparition and portkey site.

"_**Portus"**_ Bill said touching the large silver key Griphook gave them in the vault. All of them were taken by the unpleasant feeling of being hooked by the navel. The portkey dropped them in a valley on Wales. Nestled in the valley was a large home that appeared to have started out as a medieval castle. A dirt path led from the Manor to the main road. The group started walking down to dirt road to the house but something felt wrong with Harry. When they landed, Harry felt dizzy. He assumed that it was a side effect of the portkey since he had never traveled that way before. However, as they got closer to the manor the feeling got worse and was accompanied by a throbbing pain in his scar. When they were about three quarters of the way there, Harry collapsed due to the pain hearing a scream in the distance.

**Oh no, a wild cliffhanger appeared! Why did Harry Black out? Why didn't his bondmates feel anything? All will be answered next time on **_**Harry Potter and The Order of The Dragon.**_


End file.
